Overtime
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Though Café Mew Mew has closed for the evening Mint has stayed behind to reflect over a cup of tea. Knowing what’s wrong, Ryou decides to join her. Does this mean that Mint will have to work a little overtime…?


**Overtime**

Mint let out a heavy sigh. The café had closed half an hour ago but she remained at on of its tables having a cup of tea. Quietly she had watched the other Mew Mews leave for the day. Masaya had stopped in near the end of the day to see Ichigo. Of course, Ichigo waited on him and once it was closing time she left latched onto the arm of her boyfriend.

Mint stared into her teacup, the dark liquid reflection her melancholy expression. It was very unlike Mint Aizawa to compare herself to anyone else. After all, Mint was the envy of many girls. She was beautiful, elegant, rich, and multi-talented. Some even go so far as to call her perfect. She was 'perfect and yet Mint Aizawa was envious of Ichigo Momomiya. Why? Because Ichigo had Masaya and Mint had no one…

"You know the café closed half an hour ago."

Mint looked up to see Ryou standing across the table from where she sat. The teen had a serious expression on his face and stood with his arms crossed.

"I apologize," Mint replied, too distraught to say one of her usual sarcastic remarks, "I'll finish my tea and go home."

"Alright," Ryou sighed as he took a seat, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Mint lied, still frowning.

"Yeah, right. I saw the look on your face when Ichigo left with Masaya," stated Ryou as he rested his chin on the back of his hand.

"What do you mean?" inquired a puzzled Mint.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I am **not** jealous of Ichigo!" Mint exclaimed indignantly.

"That's just like you," Ryou chuckled.

"What are you implying?"

"You're too proud to admit that your envious of Ichigo," Ryou replied simply.

"Since when do you care?" demanded Mint becoming very frustrated.

"I might care more than you realize," stated Ryou with a sly grin.

Mint was caught off guard by his last sentence and became speechless. She hadn't expected Ryou to say anything like that and she had to admit she was very surprised.

"You don't get it, do you?" Ryou teased haughtily.

"You're right, I don't," Mint replied as she rose to her feet, "And I don't have time to sit around guess all day. Good night, Ryou."

"Wait!" cried Ryou running over to her, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Make it quick so I may leave," replied mint with a cross expression.

"Well… I… uh…" stammered the usually articulate Ryou, "Maybe I should just show you instead."

Slowly Ryou closed the short distance between them and looked caringly into Mint's eyes. Gently holding her chin, he tilted her head upward and moved his face closer to hers. Mint's eyes widened as Ryou kissed her softly. After about a minute the teenage boy broke the kiss and smiled at his companion.

"R-Ryou…?" Mint stammered in her surprise.

"Was it that horrible?" teased Ryou.

"No… I-I'm merely surprised is all…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ryou asked seriously this time.

"I don't know," Mint replied with a clever grin, "I guess you will have to try again to find out."

"Clever aren't we?" Ryou teased with a grin of his own, "Very well then, we'll do this your way."

Taking Mint into his arms, Ryou kissed her again. This kiss was longer than the last and this time Mint closed her eyes so that she might take in the full experience. After a few long minutes Ryou began to pull back but was surprised when Mint stopped him. Once she was satisfied she released him and pulled away.

"So how was it?" Ryou asked again.

"I will tell you, but only on one condition," Mint replied with a smirk.

"And what would that be?"

"You must escort me to my house," stated Mint.

"So you want me to walk you home?" inquired Ryou.

"That is correct."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Mint smiled as she took Ryou's hand. Their fingers became intertwined as they left Café Mew Mew to walk together for the first time as lovers.

* * *

_Rain Crystal_: There you have it: my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic. Does anyone else like the MintRyou pairing? I think they'd be a cute couple. Well, I'd love to know what you guys think about both the couple and this fic. Please review and make this author very happy! 


End file.
